


Lifeline

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by 25 Lives Tongari, Light Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Lives, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Wanda x Fem!readerPrompt: A 5+1 fic | I'm convinced we have a love that transcends lifetimes (aka - can things just work out and we finally live happily together until we're aging?)





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> me: i'm going to take a break from writing  
> also me: writing is literally the only thing keeping me sane rn bc I don't have the time to play games laskdjfhweundkce  
> ++also I looked this over and realized I chose "lives" that are...sad endings...but just pretend they've had 1000 lives together with a fair share of happy ones lmao  
> as always @chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything  
> cheers!

_i. Hiding in Plain Sight_  
Ever since you were young, you've loved finding secrets spots and hiding away from the rest of the world and your responsibilities. The best part was looking for one, because, after all, with enough imagination, you could hide anywhere -

Whether it was your room or hers, the backyard, the schoolyard, or one of the local parks, the possibilities were endless.

The two of you could be gone for hours lost in your made-up adventures - slaying dragons and saving the villagers, being superheroes, exploring space or the jungle.

With Wanda, there was no end to the possibilities and worlds you could both create together.

And she the only one that could find you.

"Hey Wanda, can I ask you something?" You were both lying in your backyard waiting for Pietro to come back from soccer practice so you could all go play.

"What's up (Y/N/N)?"

"How is it that you can always find me when I'm hiding? No one's ever been as good as you when it comes to finding me." You scratched your head and thought back to all the weird places she found you, "even at school, I could walk out of class without anyone noticing to play in the playground."

"Because you're my favorite person! We have a special connection!" Wanda gave you a toothy grin (albeit she was missing one of her teeth) and laughed happily.

You missed hiding and being found by her.

But what was the point in hiding if no one could find you anymore?

Whenever you tried to call out to her or touch her, she never noticed.

Even if you weren't hiding, she couldn't see you anymore...

"Wanda, please don't cry, I can't wipe your tears away anymore. Why are you and everyone else wearing black and crying?" You tried to pull her into an embrace and sighed when your hands passed through her again, "please don't be sad anymore."

It all seemed like a dream, one second you were walking beside her to the park, the next you were in a hospital bed, and now all you did was float everywhere.

You wondered when you could both see each other again and wished she could see you just one last time.

You were hidden really well now, and no one could ever find you, as much as you wanted them to.

Your heart ached when you watched her continue to grow up without you and hoped she would forgive you for not growing up with her.

Then you hoped she would be happy with her husband and wondered if she still remembered you if she ever looked in a dark corner thinking you would be there hiding.

"Oh Wanda, maybe I was just too good at hiding, but at least now I can make sure you're always safe. Those men hiding in the alley were thinking of hurting you, but it's a good thing I scared them away right?

Even if you can't see me hiding in plain sight, I'll stay by your side to protect you."

_ii. Flurry_  
The winter air was chilling, snow gently falling from the dark sky, sticking to the hair falling down her back. For whatever strange reason, Wanda seemed so at ease in the cold, throwing her second jacket at you with a large smile on her face, not a single care in the world.

It made your heart warm to see the sight, as freezing as you were with your teeth chattering quietly, but you didn't want to go back inside without her.

She was just so captivating, with her shining eyes and melodic laughter as music to your ears. You would stand in a million snowstorms if it meant being by her side.

As much as you wanted to hug her and have it be you and her against the world, to be the one she loves with her whole heart - you couldn't.

That spot was already occupied by her fiance, who was waiting inside the cabin with all your other friends bundled up in blankets because they didn't want to be outside in this weather with her.

You didn't understand how he would rather be inside bundled up in blankets than be with her and her love for the snow and cold. If he really loved her, he would've been the one out here instead of you, taking in her smile and laugh and the warmth it gives you, but life never works out the way you want it to...

Wanda's voice pulled you out of your thoughts as she called out to you with open arms and a blinding smile, "(Y/N)! Help me warm back up, please!"

"You know, for someone so smart and successful, you can have the most childish ideas." You laughed as she snuggled closer to you. "I get that you don't get cold, but playing in the snow after taking off your thickest jacket?"

"How are you so warm?" Wanda pulled away to cup your face in both her hands, the cold touch sending a shiver down your spine.

"Maybe because I kept all my layers on?" you gave her a small smile before wrapping the jacket around her shoulders and led her back to the cabin with an arm around her waist, "Promise me that you're going to take a warm bath and completely dry off when we get back inside? Don't want you getting sick when we're all supposed to be on vacation."

She rolled her eyes and grinned, "don't worry so much (Y/N), I'm an adult too. I can take care of myself."

"An adult that runs out of our warm cabin to play in the snow after throwing their best friend their jacket?" You raised your eyebrows and laughed when she just gave you a quick shrug before entering the cabin, too happy to think about the future or the chances that she would get sick.

Thinking back to the carefree weekend in the snow with everyone brought a smile to your face, and you couldn't help but wonder if things would be different if you told Wanda how you felt about her before she got into that relationship.

"Wanda, are you ready yet?" After knocking on the door, you peered into the room to see Wanda fussing over her appearance in the mirror.

With a fake gasp, she turned to face you with a small pout, "(Y/N)! No one is supposed to see me before the ceremony, you know that."

"Yeah well, at the rate you're finishing up, the ceremony is going to be running late, everything okay?" You smiled and slipped into the room to stand by her.

"It's not perfect, and I'm stressing out." Wanda motioned to her hair, but you couldn't see any problem with it, in fact, she looked absolutely stunning.

Her hair was neatly tied in a bun, the bridal veil framed her face perfectly, and her gown was breathtaking on its own.

"Listen to me, Wanda, you're a sensational human being, and you look so perfect right now it's kind of unreal." After giving her hand a comforting squeeze, you lifted her head and moved a stray strand of hair from her eyes, "today is your day, the wedding you've been counting down the days to, so let's get out there and show everyone what you've got."

Hearing your words made her worries fade and strengthened her resolve, and with one final smile, she took your arms in hers as she stood up and followed you out of the room.

Your heart ached as you linked your arm with her and led her down the aisle, letting your thoughts get the best of you again -

Maybe you'll never know why she picked him over you.

You were her best friend and personal guard against all things that wanted to hurt her. So why did she choose him at the end of the day?

But seeing her ecstatic face in her gown, you knew you couldn't argue with her.

You squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile, "relax Wanda, you've been waiting for this moment your whole life, everything will be okay."

No matter what, even if she'll never love you like she loves him in this life, you'll always love her and wish for the best for her.

_iii. Ghost of You_  
“After a while, I give up trying to guess if the color of your hair means anything because even when you don't exist, I'm still in love with you.”

The first time you remember seeing her, it was springtime. You saw her content face sitting in the cafe slowly sipping her drink as you walked towards your new apartment and just knew there was something special about her.

It was the first time you've ever fallen in love at first sight. Except, something about her felt familiar even though it was your first day in town.

If you had known someone like her, you would do your best to never forget her.

In hopes of running into her, you would always leave your apartment an hour or so early to wait at the cafe for her, but she never seemed to reappear.

Even after months of her never seeing her again, you always stopped at the cafe. It had become a habit to order a drink and a pastry or two and spend the day there working on your projects if you were free.

The owners remembered you soon enough, always ordering the same drink and sitting at the same table you saw her at, like clockwork.

When you finally got the courage to ask about the girl you saw on your first day in the town, they got silent as you described her, and asked you to go to the break room before they could answer you. You wondered why their bubbly personalities faded so quickly at the description you gave them and were apprehensive about what they knew about the girl.

Once they closed the door of the break room, Mrs. Maximoff began to cry quiet tears, as her husband rubbed her back to calm her down, and you couldn't help but fear for the worst.

"(Y/N), that girl you saw", the elderly man choked back sobs of his own, "the young girl with reddish hair? Sitting at the table you always sit at?"

You met his gaze and nodded before he continued, his usual bright and friendly eyes were suddenly much duller, and broken, "That girl, her name is Wanda...she died in a robbery that turned violent, she was working the closing shift when it happened. The police never found out how he got in and he never told them, but he just shot her." His voice became a whisper, "he killed my poor baby girl."

"Mister..." for all the snark and laughs you shared with the owners, you were finally at a loss for words, "she was your daughter?"

"The kindest, and sweetest thing you could ever meet, and with my sense of humor", he nodded and smiled at the memory of her, "but if you somehow got on her bad side? Her wrath was worse than my sweet wife's when they ever got angry."

You couldn't stand looking into his eyes anymore, even though they were no longer the distant and hurt ones when he first walked into the room, "I'm sorry, for the both of you, I didn't mean to bring up anything bad."

The pain of knowing that you only saw the ghost of what used to be would always haunt you.

You'll always love her, even when she's no longer in this world.

You'll keep loving her until things work out and you both get a happy ending.

And you'll never forgive yourself for coming back late.

_iv. Still Into You_  
I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)

You wondered when it would stop, if it ever does...

It's been almost a whole year since you realized your feelings for Wanda, a few months since you told your friends and family.

But it was also almost a whole year since you realized that it was a fruitless love. As much as you dreamed and wished for it to happen, you knew falling for your best friend (with a boyfriend) would tear you apart inside, but what could you do?

As much as you wished for the butterflies in your stomach to stop fluttering around her, they never faltered.

Every moment spent laughing and smiling together brought on stronger waves of love and happiness than you thought was possible.

And what did you do?

You kept falling for her anyway.

Her and that sweet smile of hers when she teases you or says a stupid joke, the way she tucks her hair behind her ear when she's trying to focus, the faces you both make at each other when Fury's back is turned. God, before you even knew it you were so in love with her, there wasn't anything you could do to stop it. As much as you wanted it to stop -

Wanda was just so, entrancing.

You tried hating her, tried to stop being a friend to her so you could get over it, but she's just too damn perfect and nice.

Her laugh is the most melodic thing you've heard, her intentions are always good, her personality was the kindest.

You tried so hard to make yourself fall out of love with her, but it seems to be impossible.

Sometimes you swear she loved you too, all those dreams, those memories of some other lives, where you two were happy, or at least, together for a little while, they were all so vivid. If reincarnation really was real, you and Wanda were prime examples of it, even if she didn't remember like you do.

But whenever you pass by her or see her locking arms with him, every other day like clockwork, you can't help but think the fates hate you for falling in love with her.

If you've spent so many lifetimes together, why was fate working so hard to keep you apart?

You wanted to go up to her and tell her about all the happiness and love you shared together, but she was also just so happy with him, how could you even think of destroying that?

Even though you said you would get over all the butterflies, they seem to multiply whenever you see her, remnants of lives full of loving each other eating away at you.

You prayed to whoever would listen, "God, at least in this life, let me please, fall out of love with her so she can just be happy with him."

As heartbroken as you were that you couldn't call her yours in this life, you were also mad that you're not the one she's calling out to anymore.

Why couldn't it be you?

Your love story, that ended without really starting [in this life], and you're still into her.

You always will be.

_v. Are You Out There?_  
Yet, always, you forgive me.  
As if you understand what's going on, and you're making up for all the lifetimes in which one of us doesn't exist, and the ones where we just, barely, never meet.

You sighed and shut your sketchbook, its pages full of sketches of a mysterious girl you've never met, but can never get out of your head.

Even when you were younger, you drew her.

Holding up your first and latest sketchbook, they were both filled to the brim with random doodles, pictures, and other small pieces of her.

If anyone didn't know better, they would probably think you were a serial killer or something with how many drawings you have of her.

You had no idea who she was, but drawing her just seemed right. It filled you with love.

For some reason, you knew what she looked liked when she was a kid, a teenager, and even as an adult.   
Rationally, you thought she could just be a part of your imagination, but you know she's really out there, you feel it. You just have to look for her.

Realizing the time, you shoved your things into your backpack and ran all the way to the train station to head to your campus tour, almost bumping into a large group of people. But luckily, you stepped to the side at the last second and avoided any mishaps, entering the train right as it closed.

Glad to have caught the train, you turned around and looked out the window to see the large group you almost ran into, and there she was, smiling a hundred times brighter than you could ever draw her.

A hundred times more heartbreaking when you realized, when you just barely missed her. The girl of your dreams and the love that's followed you across lifetimes.

Love is a weird thing.

It gets you all worked up over someone that doesn't even know you exist, and tears you apart when they reject you, but at least then, they know you're there.

At least they found each other...

You sighed and couldn't help but think you would keep looking for her no matter how long it takes, you know she's out there, you feel it in the very depths of your heart.

You hate lives like this one, ones where you barely don't meet, or the ones where one of you isn't alive... You hate those the most and prefer the ones where she kills you, because at least that way, you both know that the other existed.

_+1. It's Me: Baby Don't Kill Me_  
You wondered if things would be easier if it was like the past again. No more fighting, no more killing. Just regular lives, innocent love, friendship, and happiness together. At least then you wouldn't be on the opposite side of the battle.

You wouldn't be brainwashed by Hydra, and she wouldn't be on the Avengers trying to kill you.

The thought of Wanda was the only thing that kept you alive during the torture, the little flashes and memories of past lives together, smiling and being happy together. She was the only thought that kept you strong enough to survive.

You let the weaker soldiers and Hydra experiments get taken out by the Avengers as you made your way to her slowly, taking down any other Hydra agents that tried to hurt her. You wouldn't let her get hurt by anyone, not even you.

The confusion in her eyes each time she lays her eyes on you, the tears she spills when she finally realizes just who you are. You were so glad she still remembers.

But she always remembers when it's too late.

"I'm sorry Wanda, but I could never hurt you." You smiled sadly and didn't move to fight back or defend yourself, and she quickly took that chance to use her powers to fatally wound you, still thinking you were a Hydra-controlled super soldier.

And by the time she remembered who you were, you were already on the verge of death. The fighting dying down as soon as Hydra realized that you had fallen, retreating to live for another day.

Her last words to you always keep you waiting.

"(Y/N)? It's you..." The sudden flood of memories and regret showed on her face whenever she killed you, "I'm sorry, (Y/N), please, don't leave, stay with me, come back."

You always come back, the both of you always do.

Waiting, and hoping that for once, you'll both get your happily ever after, together.


End file.
